


Tree

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [139]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e12 Darkness Calling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and her friend under a campus tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree

Lily flops down next to Rosemary under the big oak tree. "So how's the programming work going?" she asks.

Rosemary shrugs. "It's going. Every time I fix a bug, two more pop up."


End file.
